Gins Märchenstunde
by Gingerberry
Summary: Wenn ihr nicht nur Märchen mögt, sondern auch Harry Potter und zufällig auch noch Slash, dann seid ihr hier genau richtig! Tretet ein! Sesam öffne dich! XD


Ich eröffne hiermit ein neues Kapitel meiner Laufbahn als Fanfic-Autor. Es handelt sich um meine allererste Komödie (Sofern man dieses Trauerspiel als eine bezeichnen kann...). Es ist der Auftakt zu meiner neuen Rubrik „Gins Märchenstunde". Ihr könnt mir per Mail oder über den süßen kleinen Buttom da unten hin zeig Ideen übermitteln, welches Märchen ihr gerne mal in der Harry Potterwelt lesen würdet. So. Dann an dieser Stelle: Sport frei! .

Schneewittchen

Es war einmal ein Junge. Doch es war nicht irgendein Junge! Er hatte Haare so schwarz wie Ebenholz, Lippen, so rot wie Blut, eine Haut so weiß wie Schnee, grüne Augen und eine berühmte Narbe auf der Stirn. Weswegen man ihn Harry Potter nannte. Auch die Geschichte dieses Jungen ist nicht irgendeine. Doch dieses Märchen spielt bereits nach seinen großen Taten und es hat den unglückseligen Jungen zu einer wahrhaft bösartigen Person verschlagen. In aller Welt berühmt war er seinen Nächsten doch nichts wert, sodass sie ihn zu Severus Snape gaben.

Nun weiss jeder, dass dieser kein besonders angenehmer Zeitgenosse war, doch gerade zu Harry war er ganz besonders grausam. Er schikanierte und trietzte ihn wo er nur konnte und seit Harry bei ihm wohnen musste war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden. Und das alles aus einem einfachen Grund: Severus war neidisch auf den berühmten Harry. Außerdem hatte der Vater von Harry ihm mal einen üblen Streich gespielt. Auch für diese Tat wollte er sich rächen, denn Harrys Eltern waren beide schon lange tot.

Severus hatte einen Spiegel, der ihm alle Fragen, die er hatte wahrheitsgemäß beantworten konnte. Eines Abends sprach er zu dem Spiegel Nerhegeb, aus dessen Fläche ein altes Gesicht hervorschaute: „Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist die größte Rampensau im Land?"

Das Gesicht im Spiegel, mit langem, weißen Bart und halbmondförmiger Brille antwortete ganz klar: „Ihr seit wahrlich süchtig nach Scheinwerferlicht, doch Harry Potter ist eine wesentlich größere Rampensau, als ihr!"

Das konnte der aufmerksamkeitsgeile Severus natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und er beschloss sich endlich dieses Störenfriedes zu entledigen. Er rief also eines Abends seinen getreuen Patensohn zu sich. Dieser Patensohn arbeitete für ihn als Jäger, obwohl er eigentlich kein Blut sehen konnte. Aber er tat diese schreckliche Arbeit nicht aus Liebe zu seinem Patenonkel, sondern aus Angst vor Severus, der mit seinem Kleid, dem Hut mit der großen Krempe und dem ausgestopften Geier darauf wirklich zum Gruseln aussah. Zumindest für Zauberer mit Modegeschmack, wie sein Patensohn, Draco Malfoy.

„Draco! Ich befehle dir, Harry Potter in den Verbotenen Wald zu führen und ihn dort um zubringen! Als Beweis wirst du mir sein Herz mitbringen!"

Draco willigte zwar ein, doch blutete sein Herz. Denn er war heimlich schon seit Jahren in den schönen Harry verliebt. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken und brachte Harry am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück in den Verbotenen Wald. Harry freute sich, endlich mal aus dem alten Gemäuern in denen Severus hauste heraus zu kommen und sprang umher und sammelte vergnügt Blumen. Doch als sie schon volle vier Stunden in dem Wald waren, hatte es Draco immer noch nicht ums Herz gebracht, Harry einfach zu töten. Also sprach er zu ihm:

„Hör mir zu, Harry! Mein Patenonkel will dich töten lassen! Renn schnell weg und pass auf, dass du den magischen Geschöpfen hier nicht über den Weg läufst. Aber jetzt spute dich!"

Also rannte Harry so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen weiter in den Wald hinein. Er lief und lief bis es schon dunkel wurde. Dann stand er auf einmal vor einer kleinen aber gemütlich aussehenden Hütte. Er fragte sich, wer wohl in so einem Haus mitten im Wald wohnen mochte, doch war er müde und trat ein, denn es war nicht verschlossen. Drinnen aß und trank er zunächst etwas, denn der Tisch war für sieben Personen gedeckt. Nachdem sein Magen gefüllt war legte er sich in ein weiches, ziemlich großes Bett und schlief schon bald ein, denn der Tag war sehr anstrengend für ihn gewesen.

Etwas später am Abend kamen die sieben Bewohner der Hütte von ihrer harten Arbeit zurück. Als sie in die Küche kamen, rief einer von ihnen, ein schlaksiger Junge mit flammend roten Haaren: „Wer hat von meinem Tellerchen gegessen?" Die anderen wussten darauf keine Antwort, denn sie waren ja alle auf Arbeit gewesen.

„Wer hat aus meinem Becherchen getrunken?", fragte da schon der Nächste. Ein fetter Junge ohne Hals und mit fettem Blondhaar stand erbost vor dem Tisch.

Ein weiterer war bereits in das Schlafzimmer gegangen und winkte nun mit einem aufgeregten Grunzen die anderen heran. „Wer schläft da in meinem Bettchen?", fragte er dümmlich.

In diesem Moment erwachte Harry und guckte erschrocken von einem der sieben zum anderen. Sie sahen alle ganz unterschiedlich aus. Einer hatte schwarze Haare und ein fieses Grinsen, während der am nächsten bei ihm stehende groß und breit war und sehr unterbelichtet aussah.

„Ent... Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich hier einfach so rein geplatzt bin,", sagte Harry,„doch ich war den ganzen Tag gelaufen und furchtbar müde."

Doch anders, als Harry erwartet hätte, waren sie alle nicht mehr böse, so hübsch anzuschauen war Harry.

„Es sei dir verziehen", sagte der schlaksige Junge mit den Sommersprossen,„Ich bin Ron Weasley. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen!"

„Ich bin Seamus und das hier Dean. Diese beiden Dummköpfe hier sind übrigens Crabbe und Goyle..." Die beiden ließen ein zufriedenes Grunzen hören und waren auch schon wieder still, während sie mit ihren Muskeln spielten, um Harry zu beeindrucken.

„Und ich bin Blaise Zabini.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und stieß Crabbe und Goyle beiseite, nur um Harry einen Handkuss zu geben.

„Mein Name ist Dudley... Aber... jetzt spuck erst mal aus, was du hier machst und wer du überhaupt bist?"

„Aber Dudley! Sei nicht so unhöflich! Wir sollten besser in das Wohnzimmer gehen. Hier redet es sich doch schlecht. Darf ich dir meinen Arm anbieten, du hübscher Unbekannter?", sagte wieder Blaise und streckte Harry auffordernd seinen Arm entgegen. Doch als Harry seinerseits die Hand danach ausstreckte, war der rothaarige schneller und schenkte ihm einen eifersüchtigen Blick als er mit seinem Freund voraus ging. Harry folgte den beiden grinsend und erzählte anschließend seine Geschichte.

Währenddessen war Draco wieder bei seinem Patenonkel angekommen. Der fragte ihn nach Harry und als Draco sagte, der Auftrag wäre erfüllt worden, verlangte Severus nach dem Beweis. Da Draco ja nicht dumm war und im Jagen auch nicht untüchtig hatte er vorgesorgt und ein Bowtuckleherz sorgsam in ein feines Tuch eingewickelt. Severus fiel auf die Täuschung herein und freute sich wie irre, endlich die größte Rampensau im Land zu sein. Er schickte Draco zur Belohnung auf Urlaub zu einem weit entfernten Landsitz. Dieser trat die Reise sofort an und war schon innerhalb einer Stunde appariert. Nachdem sein Patensohn weg war befragte er erneut den Spiegel.

„Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist die größte Rampensau im ganzen Land?"

Doch der Spiegel antwortete nicht so, wie es sich Severus gewünscht hätte.

„Nein, Severus. Nicht ihr.", sagte er mit seinem typischen Schmunzeln und Severus Gesichtszüge entgleisten,„Doch Harry Potter tief im Verbotenen Wald ist eine tausendmal größere Rampensau als jeder schon bald!"

Erzürnt apparierte Severus zu seinem Landsitz, um seinen Patensohn hinzurichten, doch dieser war nicht dort. Mit noch größerer Wut disapparierte er und rauschte wieder zu Hause in sein Labor. Dort braute er einen Trank zusammen, der einen von ihm gewählten Apfel vergiften würde. Harry würde weder tot noch lebendig sein, hatte Severus ersonnen, um ihn zu quälen. Sein Plan war ohne Fehler. Er würde zweifellos aufgehen...

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry in dem roten Licht eines herrlichen Sonnenaufgangs. Er stand auf und machte Frühstück. Immerhin wollte er auch etwas geben, wenn er hier schon kostenlos wohnen durfte. Als die Sonne gerade ganz über dem Horizont erschien, wachten auch allmählich die anderen auf. Sie waren sehr erfreut über das unerwartete Frühstück und als sie aufgegessen hatten machten sie sich zur Arbeit fertig.

Als sie alle draußen standen und sich verabschiedeten sagte Blaise: „Aber denk daran, dass du niemandem die Tür öffnest. Es könnte deine böse Stiefmutter sein, die sich verkleidet hat und dir böses will!" Harry fand diesen Rat etwas übertrieben, doch willigte ein, vorsichtig zu sein.

Der Schwarzhaarige war gerade dabei die Küche zu wischen, als es plötzlich draußen klopfte. Er machte auf und sah eine alte, runzlige Frau mit einem Korb voller Äpfel vor sich. Als er fragte, was sie denn von ihm wolle, sagte sie, dass sie ihm Äpfel verkaufen wollte. Er fragte nach dem Preis und da sagte die Alte: „Diese hier kosten drei Knuts, aber ich habe auch noch einen ganz besonderen Apfel für dich. Er macht Träume wahr!" Harry war betrübt, denn er hatte ja gar kein Geld, doch die Frau winkte grinsend ab. „Ich gebe ihn dir so. Du siehst so aus, als hättest du einen ganz dringenden Wunsch. Du musst einfach ganz fest daran denken, wenn du hineinbeisst."

Doch als Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen, wurde ihm ganz schwach und er konnte noch nicht mal mehr richtig runterschlucken, bevor er auf dem harten Boden lag und nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war, auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen.

Severus war außer sich vor Freude und hüpfte schnell und den Korb mit den Äpfeln schwingend zum Schloss zurück.

Als aber die sieben von ihrer Arbeit wiederkehrten fanden sie nur Harrys leblosen Körper in der Türe liegend. Sie trauerten lange um ihn und da er so süß war, bauten sie eigenhändig einen Glassarg. An dem Tag jedoch, als sie ihn aufbahrten und schon am offenen Grab standen, kam ein junger Mann heran. Die sieben hatten ihn noch nie gesehen, doch war er sehr hübsch anzusehen. Er stellte sich als Draco Malfoy vor, der einst der Jäger im Schloss gewesen war und nun Abschied von Harry nehmen wollte.

Gerührt ließen sie ihn gewähren und er durfte an den noch offenen Sarg treten. Doch als er so in das bleiche Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen sah, gewahrte er ein leichtes Funkeln von Leben in den grünen Augen. Er war so berührt von dieser Täuschung, um die es sich seiner Meinung nach handeln musste, dass er Harry sanft in den Arm nahm und zu einem letzten Kuss heranzog. Wie verwundert war er, als der Kuss plötzlich erwidert wurde und er den Geschmack von Apfel in den Mund bekam. Er löste den Kuss und spuckte das vergiftete Apfelstück weit hinaus ins feuchte Gras.

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen sahen ihn warm an und er erwiderte diesen Blick ebenso voller Liebe. Da sagte Harry: „Er funktioniert, dieser Wunschapfel!"

Die beiden zogen in das schon bald leerstehende Schloss, denn Severus war von der Stasi entführt und weggesperrt worden, und lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage!

Ende


End file.
